


Trust Me

by honestlydarkprincess



Series: Bucky x Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger reader - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Miscommunication, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlydarkprincess/pseuds/honestlydarkprincess
Summary: Bucky gets hurt protecting the Reader and they argue. The Reader thinks that Bucky thinks they can't do their job, can't protect themselves. Fluff ensues.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> _I've decided to split up the multifandom drabble collection into separate fics, it wasn't working the way I had it, so I'm reposting them on their own._
> 
>  
> 
> Based off dialogue prompt: "Quit babying me! I can protect myself!"

You had only been a part of the Avengers for a few months when you’d first met Bucky. At first, he was a mystery, always hiding that gorgeous face behind thick locks of hair. He didn’t talk much and when he did it was usually only to Steve or Sam.

But soon he started to open up and get along with the rest of the Avengers. The only one he didn’t seem to interact much with, was you. You couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt, anyone would be if they were pretty much the only one someone didn’t interact with.

You knew you could initiate conversations but while you a bit upset he didn’t seem to want to interact with you, at the same time you were glad. You found him intimidating and couldn’t help the small crush that started to develop. It wasn’t your fault he was beyond gorgeous. That husky, deep voice did things to you. Maybe it was a good thing y’all didn’t interact because you weren’t sure you’d be able to hide your inevitable blush.

So why was it, if the man had hardly said anything to you since he’d arrived, that he was always hovering around you during a mission or a battle. He didn’t act like that with the other Avengers, why single you out? You were just as competent as the rest of them, sure you didn’t have a superpower and you weren’t a super soldier but you had been one of SHEILD’s best spies.

Logically, you knew you shouldn’t jump to conclusions. Of course him hovering didn’t automatically mean he thought you couldn’t defend yourself but you couldn’t help that that’s where your mind went.

As months passed, somehow both your crush and your frustration with him grew. He’d started talking to you, a little bit here and there, it wasn’t much but it was something. You’d almost consider you guys friends at this point. However, it seemed like the closer you got, the more he interfered with your job.

After a mission went sideways because Bucky was too busy hovering over you to see the man sneak up behind him, you knew you had to talk to him. You were fine, you didn’t need help and he could’ve gotten hurt. If he didn’t trust you to do your job then you weren’t going to be able to work with him anymore.

"What the fuck was that?!" You shouted, storming into Bucky’s room the mission debrief. Bucky had needed patching up so he wasn’t at the meeting. You’d been stewing in your anger for the last 45 minutes and it was about to all be unleashed.

Bucky’s brow furrowed. "What was what, Y/N?"

"Why the hell weren’t you watching yourself?! You got hurt and I wasn’t even in trouble! I was fine, I can do my job. Why don’t you trust me to do my job?"

"I- uh- that’s not-," Bucky stammered, shocked and confused in the wake of your anger.

"What, do you think I’m not good enough? I may not be the world’s best assassin or a super soldier but cut me some slack, I can do my fucking job!"

"Y/N you know that’s not-," Bucky tried again, but you still didn’t let him finish, you were too angry and honestly, you were scared. He could’ve gotten hurt. All because he was watching you when he should have been watching his surroundings.

"Quit babying me! I can protect myself!" You yelled. "Every single mission we go on together or any time we’re in a battle you’re always looking out for me, which I appreciate but after a while, it started to feel like you’re saying I can’t handle myself. I can. So, I don’t know what your problem is but you’re going to have to fix it or we’re not working together anymore." You cut yourself off at that, you could’ve kept going but you didn’t want to overwhelm him, he had gotten wounded looking out for you today. Not that you needed it but still.

"Fuck, Y/N, you going to let me speak now?" He asked, sitting down on the bed and hunching over. He looked miserable. And that’s not what you wanted. You just wanted him to realize that you were capable and that you could protect yourself.

You huffed and crossed your arms, looking at him impatiently, waiting for an explanation.

Bucky took a deep breath. "Look, it’s not that I don’t think you’re capable. That’s not it at all."

You sighed, relief curling in your belly. No matter how much he had been frustrating you lately you still valued his opinion and the idea that he thought you were weak had really been bothering you. "Okay, then what is it?"

Bucky bit his lip, "Okay, so I maybe, sorta like you? And don’t want to see you get hurt? I can’t help it. I just…I don’t want you getting hurt if there’s something I can do, you know? And, honestly, I guess I’d just like to save someone for once, instead of being the one that hurts them."

You deflated, your anger leaving your body at his words. Sighing, you went and sat next to him on the bed. He wouldn’t look at you, busy staring at his hands twisting together in a sign of nervousness.

"Hey, I understand," You whispered, knocking your shoulder against his. "and I like you too."

Bucky smiled, looking at you with those stupidly gorgeous blue eyes. "Really?"

You rolled your eyes. "Yes, really. But, if anything is going to happen you have to trust me. Trust me to do my job and to ask for help when I need it."

"Okay, deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This was my first time writing xReader so I hope it was alright


End file.
